Musculoskeletal disorders and diseases are the leading cause of disability in the United States and account for more that one-half of all chronic conditions in people over 50 years of age in developed countries.
Among various musculoskeletal injuries, soft tissue skeletal muscle injuries often cause a significant loss of flexibility and strength. Incomplete healing of these injuries could lead to a frequent reinjury of skeletal muscles. This scenario is especially common for athletes and military personnel, for whom the risks of traumatic skeletal muscle injuries are common.